


Choose Your Poison

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Sway: Oh, I'd love to read some naughty sex from you.Me: *walks away and comes back with 4300+ words of Merhartwin porn*Eggsy gets a reward for a job well done.





	Choose Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



CHOOSE YOUR POISON

Eggsy slowly lets himself into the house and quietly closes the door, leaning back against it and closing his eyes. “I’m home,” he says faintly, barely more than a whisper. He stands there for a long moment, eyes closed, head against the door. He hopes no one’s heard him, but he knows better. Spies, after all.

“Eggsy? Is that you, my boy?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sighs at the sound of Harry’s voice. He follows that voice to the kitchen, where Merlin is setting the table and Harry’s fussing at the stove. “M’home.”

“So you are.” Harry gives him a hug and a long kiss. “I’ve missed you. You’re all right…all in one piece?” He steps back to look Eggsy over.

“Yep…made it back all in one piece.” 

“Luckily.” Merlin frowns at him.

“Yeah, I know. I know…just give it to me. Get it over with.” Eggsy stands in front of him, unable to meet the hazel gaze. He’d expressly ignored Merlin’s orders at the end of the mission, seeing a few things that changed the entire dynamic. Things that Merlin didn’t see and absolutely couldn’t have known about. Eggsy adapted the plan to the environment and things went off without a hitch…except for the very angry Scot in his ear.

“Ye dinnae listen, lad.”

“I know.”

“Ye completely went off the grid.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just…”

“Well done.”

Eggsy’s eyes shoot up to Merlin’s face. “Wot?”

“Well done.” Merlin’s handsome face is graced with one of his rare smiles. “Ye evaluated the situation and made the correct decision to alter the plan. Ye did not go rogue, ye were nae trying to showboat. Ye were trying to complete your mission safely and efficiently, and ye did just that.”

“I…I just…” Eggsy’s eyes dart over to Harry. Harry is absolutely beaming with pride.

“My perfect darling boy.” Harry hugs him so tightly Eggsy forgets how to breathe.

“Oxygen…Haz…”

“He completed a mission, Harry…he didn’t reinvent the wheel,” Merlin snaps. 

Harry releases him but keeps an arm around his waist. “Merlin and I were talking, and we feel you deserve a reward.”

“A reward?” Eggsy finally begins to relax. He’d been frantic with worry the entire trip home. He just knew Merlin was going to lecture. And lecture. And lecture. But he’s getting a reward. “What kind of reward?”

“First of all, go wash up and change into something more comfortable, so we can have dinner,” Harry tells him. “But before you come back down…I would like you to go to your toy box and select three items you wish to use tonight.”

“Oh.” Eggsy feels a bit dizzy. He’s rarely permitted to choose what they use. Normally Merlin or Harry decide what he deserves, and he has never once found reason to complain about it. “All…all right.”

“But hurry along, because I’m hungry.” Harry goes back to the stove.

“Yes, we mustn’t keep His Royal Highness from his dinner.” Merlin rolls his eyes and heads for the silverware drawer.

“Okay.” Eggsy turns and heads for the door.

“Wait,” Merlin says. “Does only Harry deserve a kiss? I’m the one you disobeyed.”

Eggsy smiles and goes back around the table. “Sorry.” He sighs happily as Merlin’s strong arms wrap around him.

“Welcome home, leannan.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy tilts his head up for a kiss.

Eggsy quickly showers and changes into trakkies and one of Harry’s old jumpers. He knows they both like the sight of him wearing their clothes. He then pulls out his rather large (how did they acquire this many?) box of toys. He paws through it, finally deciding on a blindfold, a beautiful brown and green leather collar they rarely have him wear, and his favorite dildo, a blue and black vibrating monstrosity that has him growing hard just looking at it. He places them neatly on the bed with lube, condoms, and a towel before putting the box away and heading back downstairs.

“Feel better?” Harry asks as he fills their plates.

“Yes. Showers are fuckin’ medicinal, swear down.” Eggsy kisses the top of Merlin’s bald head as he goes around his chair on the way to the fridge.

“You did as I asked?” Harry says, and Eggsy nods, his ears turning pink. “Good.”

Harry and Merlin carry the conversation as they eat, allowing Eggsy to slowly decompress. Missions are stressful no matter what, and sometimes when he comes home he has a hard time finding his place, feeling centered. Harry used to fuss, even though he obviously knew what it felt like from his pre-Arthur days as Galahad. Merlin used to ignore it altogether and pretend nothing happened. They finally worked out a happy medium where they greeted Eggsy, ascertained the severity of his physical injuries, and allowed him to work through his mental stressors on his own. They are available if he needed to talk, of course, but they don’t push. By now they could reach each other well and knew what he needed and when he needed it. 

He eyes the stove and considers a second helping. Merlin clears his throat and gives a subtle shake of his head, silently informing Eggsy that he’s not going to want to have too full of a stomach tonight. This idea is nonverbally cemented by Harry starting to clear the table without offering coffee or dessert. “Allow me, Harry.” Merlin stands up and takes the plates from him. 

“Nah, let me do it. Been sittin’ here like a lazy bum since I’m home.” Eggsy jumps up and grabs his own plate.

“Nae, lad. Run upstairs with Harry so he can look over your choices.” Merlin’s tone is not to be disobeyed.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy almost whispers.

Harry smiles at Merlin and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Come along, darling.”

He actually takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him up the stairs. “Feel bad, havin’ Merlin clean up.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I cooked, he will clean up, and you will…provide the entertainment.” Harry actually winks at him as they enter the bedroom. “My my…very interesting.” Harry stands by the bed, one finger thoughtfully tapping at his chin.

“What? It ain’t what ya wanted?” Eggsy feels nervous. He has explicit trust in Harry AND Merlin in the bedroom but often feels self-conscious and less than worthy. They tell him time and time again that he is the best thing that could have happened to them, a delightful submissive soul wrapped up a strong and masculine body. 

“Oh, my boy, this wasn’t about what WE wanted, it’s what YOU wanted.” Harry gives him a tender kiss. “You are a valued and equal part of this relationship, Eggsy.”

“I know, I know…bein’ a sub don’t make me less of a person. Ya say it all the time.”

“And I will continue to say it until you start believing it.” Harry’s thumbs caress his cheeks. “You are a dream come true for us, you know that, right? Not many young men would be interested in a pair of two middle-aged men who…”

“I’m glad cuz ain’t no other young men who need ta even be lookin’ at ya. Yer MINE.” Eggsy pulls Harry in by the tie and kisses him.

“Quite,” Harry says breathlessly. “Now. Back to this.” Harry points to the bed. “I think you have made the perfect choices.”

“Good.” Eggsy kicks off his shoes. “Should I undress, or do ya wanna blindfold me first?”

“Oh, Eggsy, we will not be using these items on you tonight.” Eggsy’s heart tumbles into his stomach. He HAS done something wrong. “Oh no. This is your reward. You will be using them on Merlin.”

Eggsy forgets how to breathe. He’s even sure his heart forgets how to beat. “W-wot?”

“We decided this would be a perfect reward for you. You took control of your mission and it was a rousing success…so tonight you may take control again.”

“No.” Eggsy stares at the dildo, one of the largest they own. “Fuck no. I can’t…Merlin’ wont…he…no.” Eggsy forgets how to word as he violently shakes his head. “He ain’t like that. He DON’T like that.”

“How do you know? Have you ever asked him?”

“Course not. That’s not how he operates. He says and I…obey.”

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry pulls him into a warm embrace. Eggsy realizes he’s actually shaking at the thought of using Merlin the way he himself loves to be used. “While we prefer to have an actual submissive in our relationship, Merlin and I have always refused to settle. If the man we chose was not a perfect fit for us outside the bedroom as well as in it, we did not include him. It has been just he and I for quite a long time, as you know. We’ve grown to enjoy all sorts of things.”

“He won’t agree,” Eggsy says into Harry’s chest. 

“Says who?” A voice says from the doorway.

Eggsy turns to see Merlin leaning against the doorframe. “You was sendin’ this whole thing through yer glasses,” he says accusingly to Harry.

“Of course he was. I wanted to see your face when he told you.” Merlin saunters over and presses himself against Eggsy’s back. Eggsy feels safe and secure. “Do ye really feel Harry would have come up with something like this and nae run it by me first, lad? We’ve done a lot of discussing and a lot of negotiating. If ye looked in your toy box again, ye would find a few items missing. They were on my hard limit list.” He rubs his face in Eggsy’s hair before letting his mouth slide down over Eggsy’s cheek to his neck. A gentle kiss is planted there. “I have no problem handing myself over to ye.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans. “Are…are ya sure?”

“Eggsy, what is Merlin’s safeword?”

“Crocodile,” Eggsy answers immediately.

“And yours?”

“Blueberry.”

“Merlin, do you need to use your safeword right now?”

“Nae, Harry.”

“Eggsy, do you wish to use yours?”

“No, Harry.”

“Well, there we go.” Harry steps away, leaving Eggsy in Merlin’s arms. “We all know our safewords and when to use them. I thought…I thought this was a good idea. I’m sorry if it’s upsetting you, Eggsy. We…we don’t have to do it.”

Harry looks sad, disappointed in himself. Eggsy quickly says, “No, Haz, I’m not upset, swear down. Just a big surprise is all. If it’s what ya want…”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. “This is about what YOU want.”

Eggsy looks from one man to the other and wonders if his birthday’s come early. “I don’t…what should…”

“I will undress Merlin, and you undress yourself,” Harry says. “And then we can go from there.”

For about the six hundredth time, Eggsy finds out why he loves Harry. Harry sees his nerves, the shaking hands, and realizes that Eggsy can calm himself when undressing. Plus the sight of Merlin’s beautiful body slowly becoming revealed is always something to enjoy. Harry removes his own waistcoat and tie before tugging at Merlin’s jumper. He then gets busy on Merlin’s tie and the buttons of his shirt. “Ye are staring, lad,” Merlin says without turning around.

Eggsy hurriedly pulls off Harry’s jumper and carefully puts it away, earning a proud smile from its owner. He peels off his socks and tosses them toward the hamper, and then goes for the button and zip of his jeans. He looks at Merlin, who is now standing naked in front of Harry. Harry has made it down to his pants and is pressed against Merlin’s back, kissing his shoulder. “Fuck, yer hot. The both of ya,” Eggsy whispers.

“Thank ye, lad.” Merlin turns his head so he can kiss Harry.

“Before you proceed, Eggsy,” Harry begins, and Eggsy stops undressing. “Might I suggest you look at the items you’ve picked and decide how you want to use them?”

And again, Harry’s looking out for him. He feels more comfortable studying the toys and thinking about them while still half-dressed. He hears them kissing, sees Harry’s clothing removed and folded over a chair. Eggsy thinks for a moment and glances over at Merlin “Are ya really sure about this?”

Merlin saunters over and kisses him, his hands sliding down into Eggsy’s partially-open jeans. He grabs Eggsy by the arse, pulling him close and grinding against him. He sucks on Eggsy’s bottom lip before biting his neck. “You tell me, lad…am I sure?”

“Christ,” Eggsy says weakly.

“Now, Merlin…this is not your mission, you are not in charge here.”

That’s the part that both entices and scares Eggsy the most. Merlin is always in charge. He’s Eggsy’s safe place, the place he can go and let everything else fall away. “I know, Harry,” Merlin says. “I gladly hand the reins over to our boy here.”

“All right, then.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. This is sex with the hottest men on Earth…not rocket science. He removes the last of his clothing and picks up the collar. “I need ya ta kneel, Merlin.” Merlin gracefully falls to his knees and looks up at Eggsy. “Fuck,” he whispers, taking the collar and securing it around Merlin’s neck. “All right?” He slips a few fingers in to make sure it’s not too tight.

“Aye.”

“If I may,” Harry pipes up, and Merlin growls at him. Eggsy’s ready to growl as well. The sight of Merlin wearing a collar has him feeling all sorts of things. “I would like to add a toy to the mix, if that’s all right.”

“Course, Harry.” Eggsy watches him go to one of his drawers and open it. 

“Bastard,” he hears Merlin mutter.

Harry comes back and hands Eggsy something. “This will go quite nicely with the collar, don’t you think?”

Eggsy stares at the leash in his hand. “Yes,” his voice says in a very unmanly squeak. “I mean, yes,” he tries again. He attaches the leash to the collar as Merlin gives Harry a dirty look. “Now, Harry, if you could get on the bed, propped up against the headboard. Merlin, yer gonna lay back against him, between his legs…all right?”

“Yes, Eggsy,” they say together, and Eggsy’s knees go weak. He watches them bicker and snap at each other as they get situated, but once they’re in place Merlin settles back against Harry with a sigh. 

“Fuck, yer gorgeous,” Eggsy whispers. He crawls up over them to give Harry a long lingering kiss. He then slides down a bit to kiss Merlin in the same way. He smiles at Merlin while reaching for the blindfold. “Ya ready?”

“Of course,” Merlin says almost angrily. Harry pinches his nipple.

“Behave.”

Eggsy gets the blindfold in place and Harry kisses the top of Merlin’s head. He leans over to kiss Harry, then takes the leash in his hand and slowly pulls at Merlin a bit. Merlin gasps and arches up. “Give us a kiss, babe.” Merlin eagerly opens his mouth, unable to see where Eggsy’s coming from. Eggsy breathes across Merlin’s lisp before diving down to kiss his neck. 

“Cheeky lad.”

“Quiet, you.” Eggsy gives him a rough kiss. “Now ya behave yerself.”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“I do like this look on you,” Eggsy murmurs, trailing the end of the leash over Merlin’s naked cock. 

“So do I,” Harry whispers, allowing his hand to roam across Merlin’s chest. 

“Could ya hold this fer me, Harry? Do whatever ya like with it.” Eggsy hands the leash to Harry, making sure it trails across Merlin’s cock a few more times along the way. He kisses his way down Merlin’s chest and across his inner thighs. 

“Yes, lad…that feels so good,” Merlin murmurs.

Eggsy gently presses on his legs to open them a bit more. He reaches for the lube and gets it in place before starting to suck the head of Merlin’s cock. He hisses and arches his hips, and Eggsy eagerly takes more of him in. Harry’s arms go around Merlin’s chest, holding him in place. Eggsy pulls back to lap at his balls for a moment before nuzzling along his inner thigh, biting down on the tender skin. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs, sucking a ball into his mouth before pulling back a bit. Merlin’s face is red and he’s already panting for breath, hands twitching at his side. Eggsy pulls away again and Merlin tenses, unable to see where Eggsy’s going to strike next. He slides his hands up and down Merlin’s thighs and feels him tense.

Eggsy opens the lube and Merlin moans as he hears the click of the cap. His hips cant up and he thrusts ever so slightly into the air. Eggsy meets Harry’s gaze and they both grin. “So greedy,” Harry murmurs against Merlin’s head. “He’s nowhere near done with you yet, darling.”

“Ain’t that tha fuckin’ truth.” Eggsy starts to stroke himself with the lubed hand, making sure to make it as loud and filthy as possible. Merlin turns his head in Eggsy’s direction and licks his lips. “Ya want this, babe?”

“Yes,” Merlin rasps. 

Eggsy gets to his knees between Merlin’s legs, bring his body even closer. “Ya do, huh? Ya wanna touch me…suck me?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy sighs and moves away. “Pity, cuz that ain’t happenin’. Not yet. Ain’t played with all my toys yet, see.” He walks backwards on his knees and wipes his hand and cock on the towel. He then picks up the vibrator. He doesn’t turn it on, just studies it for a moment. “Haz.”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Would ya mind suckin’ on this a bit? Think I want it nice an’ shiny.” He holds the vibrator out right next to Merlin’s head.

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He slowly works his tongue and mouth around the vibrator, the size of it stretching his lips in a vulgar manner.

“Let me see,” Merlin begs, turning his head. “Please.”

“Nope,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “Fuck, that’s it, Haz. Fuck that’s hot…barely fits in his mouth. You know how big it is, Merlin…but we both know what a good cocksucker Harry is.”

“Yes, we do.” Merlin’s hand inches toward his own cock.

“Uh-uh, babe, no way.” Eggsy slowly pulls the vibrator from Harry’s mouth. “Thank you, Harry. Now if ya could make sure this one keeps his hands to himself?” Harry nods and pins Merlin’s hands down at his side. “Good.” Eggsy kneels back, turns the vibrator to its lowest setting, and starts to run it up the inside of Merlin’s thigh. “Relax, babe,” he murmurs as Merlin’s leg quivers. “Just relax…”

But he doesn’t give Merlin a chance to relax. He runs the vibrator up and down the inside of Merlin’s thighs, up around his hip bones, and close to his balls, but never touches his actual groin. He waits until Merlin’s shaking and begging for that. “Please, Eggsy, fucking Christ, please…”

“I’ll take care of ya, babe.” The vibrator goes up a notch and Eggsy gently runs it along Merlin’s cock.

“Fuck…fuck!” Merlin yells, arching up and away from Harry’s body. “Oh, God…”

“Shh,” Eggsy whispers, letting the vibrator briefly touch Merlin’s balls before going up and down his cock again. He hands Harry the lube, and then holds out his free hand. Harry quickly squirts it onto his fingers and Eggsy nods his thanks. He keeps the vibrator on Merlin’s cock as his finger starts to tease inside. Merlin actually whimpers, a sound he’s never heard from him. “Yer so fuckin’ beautiful, babe.”

It’s true. Merlin’s head is thrown back against Harry’s shoulder, head and chest glistening with sweat. He’s never seen Merlin lose himself this way before. “Both of you do,” Harry murmurs, eyes running over Eggsy’s naked body. 

Eggsy bends down to suck Merlin’s cock as his second finger goes in, ignoring the vibrator for just a moment. Merlin’s hips twist as he tries to get further into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy smiles as he pulls away. “Greedy.” He looks at the vibrator as he works his fingers in and out, adding a third finger as soon as he feels Merlin can handle it. Eggsy focuses on the size of the vibrator and frowns a bit. He himself takes a while to get it all the way inside, and he gets his arse fucked on a regular basis by two well-endowed gents. He won’t do that to Merlin. Instead he bends down and sucks him again, simply placing the head of the vibrator against Merlin’s arse. Merlin shouts, pulling a hand away from Harry’s grasp to fist it in Eggsy’s hair. 

“Naughty boy,” Harry says in a mocking tone. Eggsy slides the vibrator even lower, pressing it against Harry’s balls. He curses and thrusts against Merlin.

“Naughty boy,” Eggsy mimics. He kneels back again and smiles at them both. “Up on your knees, Merlin.” Eggsy wraps the leash around his hand a few times to bring Merlin close. “Yer gonna come first, babe,” he murmurs. “Want ya ta clench around Harry’s prick while ya shoot yer load. Then he’s gonna fuck ya through it. And maybe if yer real good? I’ll let ya remove the blindfold while ya suck me off.” He pulls Merlin in by the leash. “That sound good ta you?”

“Yes,” Merlin manages. “Kiss me?”

“Always.” Eggsy cups his chin in his hand and gives him a hard kiss. He then looks over Merlin’s shoulder. “Jesus, babe, how the hell was you layin’ down with Harry’s fuckin’ hard-on shovin’ into yer back?” He hands Harry the lube and condom and goes back to kissing Merlin. Harry quickly sheathes his cock with the condom and adds lube as Eggsy slowly moves Merlin back. “Here ya go…here he is…” He teases Merlin’s hole with the head of Harry’s cock. “Ya want this?”

“Yes,” Merlin almost begs. 

“Take it, then…” Eggsy holds Harry in place while Merlin slides down. “Good…good, babe…” He holds the leash, pulling it just enough to make Merlin arch his neck. “Fuck, that’s so fuckin’ beautiful…”

“Christ, Merlin…how long has it been?” Harry asks through gritted teeth. “You’re tighter than…”

“Ye know exactly…how long it’s been…” Merlin grunts as he moves up and down. He rests his hands on Eggsy’s hips, using him for leverage as he rides Harry.

Eggsy finally stands up on the bed, leash in one hand, his dick in the other. “Lemme know when you’re close, Harry,” he orders. He rubs the head along Merlin’s lips. “Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous like this, babe. So needy…at my mercy…” Merlin whimpers as Harry shifts position a bit.

“It might not be long, Eggsy…he’s so…fuck…so tight.” Harry grabs Merlin’s waist so hard Eggsy knows he’s going to leave marks.

“That’s fine, love…do what ya need ta do…” Eggsy slowly works his cock into Merlin’s mouth, loving the way the collar frames his throat as he arches up. As Harry fucks him he pushes Merlin up over Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy groans. “Touch yerself, Merlin. Ya better come before Harry does.”

“Fuck yes,” Merlin gasps, pulling away from Eggsy long enough to take a few deep breaths. “Fuck…so fucking good…”

“God…Merlin…” Harry says hoarsely. 

Merlin pulls away again and huffs out a shout as he comes, head thrown back against the pull of the leash. “That’s it…that’s my beautiful man…” Eggsy coos. Merlin shudders and comes a bit more.

“He’s so tight…fuck…” Harry snaps his hips harder and Merlin actually whines. Eggsy can tell Harry wants to last, but soon he’s digging his fingers into Merlin’s skin and shoving up one more time.

Eggsy slowly removes the blindfold and waits for Merlin’s eyes to adjust. He then runs his cock along Merlin’s mouth but doesn’t put it in. “Nope…changed my mind. Open up…” Merlin’s eyes meet Eggsy’s as he slowly opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue a bit. “Bloody fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy curses. The orgasm slams through him as he comes on Merlin’s chin and face for the very first time. Merlin raises an eyebrow and slides his tongue out as far as he can, gathering some of Eggsy’s come into his mouth and swallowing it. “Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, his cock sputtering a bit more. He releases the leash and crawls off the bed, legs weak and shaking. “I’ll get…I’m gonna…” He wobbles off to the en suite and quickly cleans himself up. He then brings two warm flannels to Harry and Merlin, who are now side by side on the bed, the collar off and on the nightstand. They hold their hands out. “No,” he whispers. He first removes the condom from Harry and wipes him down, then slowly cleans Merlin. He takes the flannels back to the en suite and returns wrapped in Harry’s red dressing gown. He’s shaking all over now, as if he’d spent the last hour in someone else’s body and was just now coming back to his own.

“Darling?” Harry asks, frowning. He holds out his hand. “Come here.”

“I…”

“Get in here, lad,” Merlin says sternly. 

Eggsy crawls between them and collapses. “Ain’t…I’m supposed ta look after you. It’s what ya always do ta me, right?”

“Shh, leannan.” Merlin cuddles him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Aye, we do. But we also have experience with all of this, and ye dinnae. Ye are a bit out of sorts, yes?” Eggsy nods. “Just rest.”

Harry caresses his face. “Merlin’s right, my boy. You are experiencing a bit of a drop. It’s to be expected.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin, I don’t…did I hurt you at all?” Eggsy touches Merlin’s throat.

“Nae, lad, I’m fine. Dinnae worry about us. Ye were wonderful.”

“Beautiful,” Harry promises. “You were perfect.”

“Dunno when I wanna do this again,” Eggsy says honestly. He feels better now that he’s wrapped in their embrace. “Was fun an’ all, but fuck…didn’t realize bein’ in charge was so much work.”

“Try being Arthur,” Harry says wryly and Merlin snorts.

“We love ye, lad, no matter what. Inside the bedroom and out. Dom, sub, whatever. Ye are a blessing to us.” Merlin gently kisses him.

Eggsy pulls back in surprise. Merlin is rarely this romantic. “I love ya too. Both of ya.”

“Sleep now, my darling boy,” Harry murmurs into his hair, and Eggsy, as always, obeys.


End file.
